WWE WrestleMania 22 rebooked
by savor1988
Summary: "I rebooked WrestleMania 22" I rebooked most of WrestleMania 22 and change lots things on the card. As well as change the build going into WrestleMania and Rebooked the road to WrestleMania 22. Start with the night Batista gave up the world Championship. "I don't own WWE"
1. Road to Wrestlemania 22

Re booking the road to Wrestle Mania 22

* * *

Instead of Kurt angle coming over to Smack Down and winning the battle royal but Chris Benoit does and wins the world title after Batista gave the world championships up. Mark Henry want a title shot against Benoit and not only that but He wants revenge for Benoit injury his shoulder in 2004 and putting him out for 2 years ago. Henry beat Rey Mysterio to become the number one contender. Chris Benoit defend his Championships against Mark Henry at royal rumble and beat Henry. But the lights go off Undertaker pop up and choke slams him and hold the belt while Benoit down. Teddy long come and make a match between Benoit - Undertaker for the world heavyweight championships at no way out. Randy Orton, Mark Henry, JBL and Rey Mysterio all want a title shot at the world championships. So long make a series of matches to see who will get a title shot at the world champion at Wrestle Mania for next week.

Randy Orton beat Matt Hardy. Mark Henry beat Bobby Lashley by court out. Rey Mysterio beat JBL with a small package. The final week before no way out there a draw to see who get a by to No way out and who face will off later that night Orton get the by to no way out and Rey Mysterio and Mark Henry face off. Rey Mysterio beat Mark Henry but after the match attacks him. Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio fight to see who go to Wrestle Mania 22, Orton win! Undertaker has Benoit beat but the ref down than that when Mark Henry came out and attacks him and hit the world strongest slam which allows Benoit to win without known what happened. Mark Henry attacks Taker after the match and put him through the announce table with the world strongest slam! Chris Benoit and Randy Orton meets going into Wrestle Mania 22, Orton bring up how he beat Benoit two years ago at SummerSlam and that he beat him in the best of 7 series for The u.s title and the fact he never beating him.

Orton beat Benoit in six man tag team match with the RKO. The story is Benoit never beating Orton and Orton has his number. Benoit defend the world Championships against Henry the next week for Smack down. Taker come out and help Benoit beat Henry but after the match Orton Rko him. The next week Benoit calls out Randy who they fight but Henry come out Benoit and they both lay him out! Benoit tells Teddy He want both Henry and Orton in a handlcap match and he give it to him. Orton beat him in the handlcap match and stand over top of him. Orton get the better of Benoit going into Wrestle mania.

Kurt angle wins the royal rumble by elimination Randy Orton after Orton elimination HHH. HHH is angry after he got elimination and went backstage while Cena was doing a interview about his match with Edge until HHH interrupt him and bitches about how he lost the rumble and the two have words going back and forward and Cena tells HHH he blew His chance at going to Wrestle Mania and he going to beat Edge and Main Event Wrestle mania and he not! HHH is so angry that when Cena make Edge tap out during the match while the ref is down HHH cost Cena the match with a pedigree helping Edge beat Cena. The next night HHH come out on Raw and cut a promo until Cena come out and Attack HHH. Cena has a rematch with Edge for the WWE title and once again HHH costs Cena the title and helps Edge win. HHH go to Vince and asks for a title shot at Edge and he give it to him. Two week later Edge defends the WWE Championships against HHH on Raw! Cena get payback on HHH by costing him the belt and helps Edge beat HHH. Edge cut a promo about how he beat both HHH and John Cena just than HHH come out and want a title shot but Cena come out and want a title shot but Kurt angle come down and remind everyone that he won the royal rumble and will face whoever is the WWE champion at WrestleMania rather it John Cena, HHH or Edge!  
Angle says Kurt angle will be the new WWE Champion.

Vince come out and make a triple threat match for The WWE Championships between Edge, Cena and HHH. Edge defends the belt against HHH and Cena but before the match Cena and HHH warn each other in two different interviews to stay out of each other's way. Cena hit the FU on HHH but Edge hits Cena with the belt and pins Cena. The next week HHH come out and cut a promo on Cena and than John Cena come out and the two go back and forward on the mic than Challenges HHH to a match and he accepts, it build up as the two biggest stars on raw clash at Wrestle Mania 22.

Kurt angle come out to confront Edge after defeating both HHH and John Cena and they stare at each other. Edge slaps Angle than Kurt punches Edge but Edge try go for right hook but Kurt duck and hit angle slam on him. The history between Edge and Angle play up going into Wrestle Mania 22 and Edge come out the next week on Raw with Lita and talk about he how Beat both John Cena and HHH as well as Ric Flair and also bring up how many times he beating Kurt Angle! Than Angle come out and does promo on him and tells Edge he going to take the WWE Title from him. Shane come out and tells them That there be a special referee and Mick Foley come out, reveals he the referee for Edge's and Kurt Angle's match after Foley leaves Edge try to attack Angle with the belt but Angle German Suplex him. Later Angle has a match with Carlito but Edge spears Angle and leave him laying in the ring! The next week Edge and HHH team up against Cena and Angle, HHH and Cena brawl backstage while Angle pin Edge after hitting the angle slam but after the match Edge attacks him and beat him to a bloody pub after hitting him with the belt! Edge face RVD the next week but before the match he cut a promo. Kurt angle come out and attacks Edge during the match and angle slam him through the announce table get payback the rivalry between Edge and Kurt Angle is taking to a new level going into Wrestle Mania.

Booker t has a match with Matt hardy one on one after the rumble on SmackDown what happened is Matt hardy roll up him after Booker does the spinaroonie and Matt wins! Matt hardy get non title win over the U.S Champion! The next week smackdown when Matt face Randy Orton to see who would go on to get a chance to Main event Wrestle mania. Booker-t costed Matt the match afterward Attack Matt and lays him out in the ring with scissor kick him. Booker-t go backstage with Sharmell and run into Teddy long who tells Booker -t see how Matt beat him last week on Smack down he thinks Matt earn a title shot so Booker will defend the U.S championship against Matt Hardy at no way out. Booker does interview where he talking about how going to kick Matt hardy's ass at no way out but Matt attack Booker and the two of them fight referees break them up. Matt hardy and Booker-t meet at no way out and they put on a good match they go back and forward, Booker has beat Matt and go for the scissor kick but move out of the way and a roll up him with a jackknife pin. Matt wins the united states championships and gets a huge upset over Booker-t.

After no way out Booker-t with Sharmell come out on smackdown and cut promo, talking about how ready to move up the card to biggest things and says he want the World Championship and it time for him to take what he been wait since he came to the WWE and that to be the world champion. Booker-t say he entering the money in the bank ladder match. The next week Teddy tells Booker that he have to earn his sport in the match so Booker t beat Tatanka and get in the match. Rey Mysterio beat Johnny Nitro and enter the money in the bank ladder match. Finlay and Bobby Lashley have a feud going into Wretlemania 22. It start after the the Rumble when Lashley and Finlay had a match that ended in a double court out as both of them bawled Referees try to break them up but they kept fighting until they finally broken them up. Finaly cost Lashley the week after that on smackdown his match against Henry by hitting him with his shillelagh which got him courted out. Finlay and Lashley would have a match at no way out where Finlay would end his undefeated steak with help from his shillelagh. However they would continue to go at it both entering the money in the bank ladder match. Lashley beats Regal and Finlay beat super Crazy. Ric Flair, RVD and Shelton Benjamin enter as well.

Matt Hardy is interview after winning the U.S title at no way out before having a match and Matt talk about how Last night at No Way Out was one of the biggest night of his career. JBL come for commentary during a between Matt and Willing Regal. Matt beat him with the twist of fate after the match JBL clothesline from hell Matt hardy. JBL grabs the belt and make it known he wants the U.S Title! Later during the 6 man tag with JBL, Finlay and Randy Orton against Rey Mysterio, Bobby Lashley and Chris Benoit, Matt come out and attacks JBL and both of them fight all way to the back. The next week Matt Hardy pins Orlando Jordan and wins but JBL come out and attacks Matt and beat the holy hell out of Matt Hardy and power bomb him through the announce table, hurting his ribs. JBL has interview backstage as he go off and cut promo talking about wanting the U.S Championship and challenges Matt for the united states Title at Wrestle mania 22. JBL wants the U.S Title because ever since he lost to Rey Mysterio he felt out of the mixes since losing his chance at main event and want to rebound by taking the U.S Title away from Matt hardy At Wrestlemania. JBL cut promo on Matt hardy, talking about his ex girlfriend and trashing him. Matt's music hit and he come out from coward and attacks JBL the referees pull him off of JBL who get away.

Matt backstage doing interview where he accept JBL's challenges Matt for the united states Title. Matt has a Match with Johnny Nitro but JBL attacks Matt during the match and go after Matt injury ribs and assault him with a Chair attacking his ribs. JBL hit Matt with steel steps and powerbomb on the step onto Matt's injury ribs. Things Between Matt and JBL heat up going into wrestlemania 22.


	2. Wrestlemania 22

My Rebooked WrestleMania 22

Carlito and Chris Master defeat Kane and Big Show for the World tag team championships in 10:35 after Carlito turn the choke slam into a roll up and pin Kane while holding onto the ropes, wininng the Tag Team championship.

Rey Mysterio win the money in the bank ladder defeating Flair, Rvd, Benjamin, Finlay, Lashley and Booker-t in 17:40.

Mickie James defeat Trish Stratus for the WWE woman championship in 8:40 after hitting a jumping DDT winnng the woman championship.

Matt Hardy defeat JBL with Jillian Hall for the WWE United Sated Champoinship in 12:30 with Matt hitting the twist of fate on JBL after Kicking out of the clothesline from hell.

Undertaker defeat Mark henry in 9:23 in a no hold barred match with the tombstone.

HBK defeat Vince McMohan in a hardcore match in 14:35 after hitting him with the sweet chin music!"

John Cena defeat HHH in 22:24 by making HHH tapping out to the stfu after HHH kicked out of the FU and Cena kicked out after getting hitting with the sledgehammer. John Cena get a Big win over HHH at Wrestlemania!"

Chris Benoit defeat Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Championship in 18:50 by Orton tapping out to the crossface after Benoit kicked out of the RKO.

Kurt Angle defeats Edge with Lita for the WWE Champoinship with Mick foley as the special guest referee in 24:45 by Edge tapping out to the angle lock after Kurt kicked out of the spear and hitting Lita with the Angle slam!"

Kurt Angle become the new WWE champion to close WrestleMania 22.

Please Review and tell me if you enjoy this!


End file.
